Snapshots of a Hero's Journey
by VampedVixen
Summary: God sends Joan on a mission to help people around America. It turns into one year-long road trip. This fic is comprised of 33 drabbles, all strung together to form one long story.


I wrote a drabble for each challenge that I missed at the arcadia100 community on LiveJournal. It's one long fic, and should be read in order.  
  
I feel I should warn you however, that a lot of it is Joan/God. I think being a shipper of this ship is proof positive that I am indeed going to hell. Yay! Who wants barbecue?

Snapshots of a Hero's Journey  
By Vixen

Challenge #1 – Something New

College was going to be the best time of Joan's life; she could feel it. Life was opening up and everything felt new. After finally sloughing off the mental anguish left from high school, Joan had joined the world as an adult. She was especially thankful to get away from the rumors about her 'mental breakdown' that ran rampant through Arcadia High. After her summer trip at crazy camp, kids had started avoiding her, calling her a schizophrenic freak. Her college experience was going to be better, devoid of trouble, or so she thought before she heard god's next assignment.

Challenge #2 – Your Song (Crusade by Voltaire)

Even in the dense suburban sprawl the college was located in Joan could see the stars that night. She wrapped her jacket tighter as she starred up at them, wondering how Adam was doing at his school for gifted artists. They'd been together up until high school graduation, until post-graduation distance had forced them to part.

"There's a whole world to discover out there, Joan." The man starring into a telescope stood up straighter, looking at her. "I have an assignment for you. A crusade. You're going to travel and you're going to change the world."

"Oh, goodie." Joan pouted.

Challenge #3 – Love

"I can't leave without telling everyone," Joan told God as they sat in the bus, the same one she had met him on years ago. That had been one of the biggest life changing moments in her life. It seemed another change was on it's way. "You can't just abandon people you love." Then, remembering the time he had turned silent when she was in crazy camp, she added sarcastically, "Or then maybe you can."

"I'm not asking you to abandon them forever. Just for right now. To keep them safe."

Joan sighed, resigned. She hated when he was right.

Challenge #4 – Crossover (w. Angel)

Joan starred stunned for a moment, taking in the sight of the demon populace of Los Angeles. The growing fear of hallucinating gripped her. Even after blinking a few times, they were still there.

A green demon came up to her, "Welcome to Caritas III, sweetness."

"The third?"

"We had a few 'accidents' at my first two joints," The demon pointed to the karaoke machine, "Care to give her a whirl?"

By the end of the night, Joan was singing along with the rest of them. Even on her one night off she had learned something about truth and reality.

Challenge #5 – Four Words (candle, mad, tall, book)

They'd been on the road together for a few months, Joan and God. The open road had become a strange comfort. The ability to keep moving on propelled her forward to each new page in her book. After each good deed she wondered how close she was to the end of her crusade. God promised someday she would return home. That promise was all that kept her going.

She slept in a church that night, unable to find shelter elsewhere amongst the tall skyscrapers of New Orleans. Lighting a candle, Joan realized she couldn't be mad, it was her choice.

Challenge #6 – Dialogue

"Where are we headed this time?"

"Orlando, Florida. We're there to--"

"Can we go to Disney World?"

"Joan, there are more important issues at hand then having fun at an amusement park. There are people that need your help. And stop interrupting me."

"Right.. right.. look next time, can you not pick the guise of a sixty-year-old, stick-in-the-mud when you come to me? Cause sitting in a car for eight hours with your stern self is driving me up the wall. Even Friedman's company would be better than yours right now."

"...I thought it would help me blend in."

Challenge #7 – Weather

Joan huddled under her coat, as the thunderstorm roared and heavy torrents of rain fell. Orlando was definitely not turning out to be what she expected. At least the assignment had been easy, and was already finished.

Joan watched as God held his corduroy jacket over his head. His whole pantomime at being human made her laugh. Couldn't he just wave his hand and make the rain clouds go away?

Grabbing her hand, God pulled Joan under a highway bridge. When he noticed she was shivering, he wrapped his arms around her. Then their lips met.

Somewhere lightening flashed overhead.

Challenge #8 – It Will Never Happen

The kiss they had shared yesterday had all but been forgotten. Neither Joan nor God talked about it, which was both alarming and comforting to her. Today, seeing as how they had one extra day before leaving Orlando, Joan had begged God to come to Disney World.

He consented, but in the form of Goth God, which caused a few alarming scenes in the park. Parents had held their children tighter as he walked by, security officers watched him closer. The only place he truly fit in was at the Haunted Mansion.

Joan shook her head, amazed at their stupidity.

Challenge #9 – Spring and/or four words (flower, lullaby, hour, me)

By the time they got to Atlanta, Joan was exhausted. She fell asleep on the lumpy motel mattress to the sound of God singing in the shower, some kind of Hebrew song she didn't know the words to. It soothed her like a lullaby, and soon she had drifted off to a land of eternal spring where beauty reigned.

Joan wore flowers in her hair and Grecian robes.

"Do you remember me?" God asked. "I remember you, by all your names. Semele, Psyche, Mary, Kusinada."

Joan looked at him without understanding, and then woke with a start from her hour-long nap.

Challenge #10 – Luke

Protesting against an environmentally unfriendly bill in Washington D.C. was one of many assignments God had given her in the city. Joan had given up for the day and began carting her tiny sign no one would listen to back to her hotel when she noticed a National Science Fair being held. Her brother was one of the guest speakers.

Joan jumped when she noticed him, dropping her sign.

Joan missed him immensely, but she couldn't talk to him. Not like this. She took off running, hearing the murmuring of the crowd and Luke calling her name out behind her.

Challenge #12 – New Form of God

Joan cried all the way back to the hotel, whilst doing her best to avoid getting caught by her brother. It wasn't that hard, Luke for all his efforts was never much of an athlete. Plus, Joan had been in Washington long enough to know the back routes and shortcuts.

When she got back, Joan locked the hotel room door behind her. She just wanted to be alone to wallow in her misery.

"Housekeeping."

"Go away."

"Housekeeping, Joan." The door unlocked, and the maid entered.

Joan could try to keep the world away, but she/he/it always had a key in.

Challenge #13 – Songs about Jane (I used all but three of them)

The situation with Luke weighed heavily on her mind. She had made the decision, her family couldn't know her secret. They'd have to accept that she was not coming home.

Still, as the days went by it got harder to breathe, truths were tangled within truths until she didn't know what was real. Sacrificing her life for someone who claimed to be god, it was crazy. God was like the sun, but this love she had for him still made her shiver.

When Sunday morning came that week, Joan told him in the sweetest goodbye, "I have to go home."

Challenge #14 – Adam

Unfortunately, once Joan left God she had no way of getting home to Arcadia. Then she remembered. Adam's university was only a few hours away, in New York City.

Hitching a ride, she made it to his dorm ten hours later.

When he heard her knocking, Adam opened the door.

In the hallway, Joan smiled and threw her arms around him. "Adam, I'm so happy to see you." Then she noticed that God was standing in the dorm behind him. "What's going on?"

"Jane," Adam said softly, leading her inside, "There's something you should know about me. I'm an angel."

Challenge #15 – Joan

"Jane, can you hear me," She heard the voice lilting on the cool breeze that was blowing around her. Adam. At least she thought it belonged to Adam, she was too dazed to pin point the exact speaker. The last thing she remembered was the world tilting sideways, and fainting.

Her senses hadn't recovered. Half of her knew she was in a room, but the rest of her mind was off in space. She liked it there, half-awake and half dazed. This was her space. No one was yelling at her, or making her do anything, this was her space.

Challenge #16 – Spring Break

"She's coming to." Adam spoke, and this time Joan was certain that it was him.

She lifted herself up on the bed, resting on her palms as the room spun. She hadn't felt this dizzy since their vacation together during spring break. Judith had snuck a vodka bottle out of the kitchen of the fancy hotel and brought it back to the room her shrink parents had rented for the teenagers.

It was the first time they'd all gotten drunk together. Adam had seemed so normal back then, completely human, even despite his usually spaceyness. She'd never expected this revelation.

Challenge #17 – Fear

Joan backed away, shaking her head, "All this time, you kept this from me.."

God sit down in a chair that occupied the corner, letting the two of them sort the problem out.

"I was afraid to tell you, Jane."

"But when I told you I spoke to God you let me think I was nuts, and alone. Wanna talk about being afraid; let's start with that."

"I couldn't tell you. Then he said I could talk to you about it. That's why when you came back after that summer, I tried to convince you that you weren't crazy."

Challenge #18 – Sorrow

Joan shrugged into her coat; the cold streets of New York and her sorrow her only companions. After Adam had told her the truth, she couldn't trust him anymore. She couldn't remain at his dorm either, even though he made various efforts to persuade her to stay. Once again she was alone.

It was early for a snowstorm, but nevertheless a formidable one had begun hours ago. Now she was cold, without shelter, and lacked the energy to even cry. Sitting on the park bench, she fell into a fevered asleep, the only salve she could receive for her heartache.

Challenge #19 – Dreams

When she dreamed, it was always in vibrant color. Rays of light flooded the sky, reaching down to caress the Earth. Joan looked up, smiling at the heat they radiated, and found she was no longer starring at the sky but at her mother's smile. How she missed that smile!

Her family sat around the kitchen table, smiling at their well-prepared breakfast. Her mother had always been an excellent cook. Joan figured it came with the maternal territory. She prepared to dig into the delicious food, but just as she went to pick up the muffin, God snatched it away.

Challenge #21 – Four Words (ice cream, ocean, sunburn, vacation)

He took a bite of the muffin, swallowed and smirked at her.

Even though her family was yelling at her to sit down, Joan couldn't help but follow God out the kitchen and to a deserted beach.

"I wanted to take you on a vacation, but this has to be a working vacation."

"It's always work to you."

He offered her an ice cream cone, but she declined. "I'll get brain freeze."

"Your brain's okay."

Joan again felt the need to protest, but instead watched the ocean currents wondering how many sailors it had brought to its death. Moments later the sun began to burn, as painful sunburn spread across her body.

Challenge #22 – Faith

Joan awoke in numbing pain. She was in a shower, fully dressed, being held in Adam's arms. Despite the hot water being splashed down her face, Joan couldn't stop shivering.

"You're okay. I've got you," Adam said, soothing her. She was still angry with him, but let herself be held in the water, assured that he would take care of her. "You had frostbite when we found you."

She regained complete consciousness soon after, finding faith renewed in her friend. How could she have ever doubted him? She warmed as she sat on his bed, safe and thankfully still alive.

Challenge #23 – Dear Diary

It was times like these Joan was glad she didn't still write in that diary Dr. Dan had given to her years ago. What exactly would she have to say?

Dear Diary,

Turns out one my best friend's an angel, but not the kind with wings. Angel's don't really have wing, or so he says. God's in agreement with this whole no-wings thing, so I'm inclined to believe them.

Now we're headed to Maine. Why are we going to Maine in the dead of winter? Because God said so. Don't argue with him. He doesn't like that.

Love ya,

Joan

Challenge #24 – Quotes

Somehow their first day in Maine had turned into a giant snowball fight. Right now it was them against God, which was sort of unfair when Joan thought about it, what with the whole omniscience and all. God swore he wouldn't cheat though.

As Joan and Adam hid behind their fortress of snowy solitude, they talked quietly.

"You love him," Adam half-asked, half-declared.

"What?" Joan blushed, "No. How could I? He's not even.. you know.. mortal."

"You have a very limited and uncreative way of looking at the situation," Adam winked once, then hurled a snowball in God's general direction.

Challenge #25 – Four Words (orange juice, kiss, distance, scissors)

"No, no.. Amanda, we do not run with scissors," Joan while still cleaning up the orange juice Bobby had spilt. Working at the Children's YMCA in Maine was proving to be sheer hell. Surely God must have chosen the job just to annoy her.

Before she could even get to her feet, Adam came running by, chasing after the little girl. "I'll get her, Jane." He closed the distance quickly. After he scooped the toddler up, the girl planted a punch right in the kisser.

He rubbed his jaw, painfully.

At least Adam was there to share in her misery.

Challenge #26 – Season Two

Joan yawned and stretched as she walked into the cramped living room. "Adam's already asleep. Boy does working at that place tire you out. Kids are so cruel." She sat down next to God, something else on her mind but she was afraid to bring it up.

"Yes. I did really miss you while you were at Gentle Acres." God said.

"Hey, stop reading my mind. Omniscience is not fair!" Joan replied, thinking back on that discussion. It had felt like a break-up scene, and had bothered her years afterwards. She paused, then said, "I missed you too."

"I know."

Challenge #27 – Crossover (w. Due South)

"You have the right to remain silent, everything.."

"Yeah, yeah, my dad's a cop. I know this." Joan muttered as the Mountie put the handcuffs on her wrists. What the hell was a Mountie doing in Chicago anyway?

"I'm sorry for the handcuffs, Ma'am. They're all part of procedure."

"Fraser?" The police officer shot him a look.

"Yes, Ray?"

"Stop making the criminal feel better."

"She's hasn't been charged with a crime yet, Ray."

"We caught her red-handed!"

"Hey," Joan denied from the backseat of the police car, "I was only doing what God told me to.. er.. I mean.."

Challenge #28 – Dido

"You really shouldn't be swimming in fountains, Joan," God shot her a sarcastic grin, using the same exact words the mountain had used on her.

"I wasn't 'swimming'. Besides, you're the one who told me someone had lost a valuable coin in there and I had to go get it." Joan punched him in the arm, feeling no remorse. After being surrounded by burly drunken convicts for two hours before he picked her up, there was no remorse left.

"About that.. Thank you."

"Thank you?" Joan stopped in her tracks, wowed. God had never thanked her before. It was unprecedented.

Challenge #29 – First Line ("It was stuck.")

It was stuck. Her mind just kept playing the same event over and over again. It had happened back in October, yet it was as important to her than anything around her presently. More real in fact, since she couldn't focus on the horse wrangling chore in Texas. Who could think about horses when so many possibilities were going through her mind?

"The kiss wasn't a fluke, Joan," God smiled as he brushed the back tail of one of the wild stallions. "It was a random event in time."

"The difference being?"

"A fluke is something that happens by accident."

Challenge #30 – Pictures (the one of Adam and Joan eating lunch)

Lunchtime at the OK Corral found Joan and Adam smelling like two farmhands, which technically they were now, but still enjoying the moment to talk. It was like old times at school, only in Texas.. and one of them was an angel now.

Every time Joan was near her friend she found the topic switched to his peculiar job, "So, angel's like ketchup on their mash potatoes?" She asked, watching him drown the food in the red liquid.

He shrugged, "I do."

Same old Adam, Joan thought. Some things never changed and their friendship was thankfully one of those things.

Challenge # 32 – Free

The news came as a shock when God told her. Free to go home, her work was done. It was what she had wanted for so long, but the second piece of the news came as a letdown. He couldn't go with her and would never bother her again. It was time to part ways.

"But," Joan held back her tears, her voice cracking with the strain, "I don't want to lose you again."

"You have a family, Joan. They miss you. Go back to them," he kissed her on the forehead and their bond was severed, but not broken.

Challenge #33 – 311 Song Titles

Adam accompanied her on the long bus ride to Arcadia, knowing that she needed a friend more than ever before. The bumps in the road couldn't even wake Joan from her numbness. It was over. Would he move onto someone new now? Would there be another Joan in another town getting another assignment?

Before Joan left, God told her he wouldn't forget. Beyond the gray sky, there was a beautiful blue one, where trouble could never reach. He would always be up there, listening to her, watching to make sure she was okay. Remembering this, Joan managed a small smile.

Challenge #34A – Animals

When the bus stopped, Joan and Adam got off. Once again in their her neighborhood, Joan felt more at ease. There was bound to be trouble when she actually got home, but for now she was enjoying the nice walk.

"Are you going to be okay, Jane?" Adam kicked a rock with his shoe. "You seemed pretty upset."

She looked up, and that instant it seemed like a million birds filled the sky. They had all flown out of the tree at the same moment, like a beautiful miracle. "I'll just have to start looking for God elsewhere, I guess."

Challenge #34 – Locations

Adam wanted to walk Joan to her house. She had shook her head, telling him that she could manage it alone. A calm light from the inside spilled out into the darkening streets, but one look at the place and fear froze her in place.

What if they didn't take her back? What if they were angry.. or sent her to a mental institution?

As she starred at the house that had been her home, Joan walked down the stone pathway to the front porch. She took a deep breath and knocked on the rustic wooden door. And she prayed.

Challenge #35 – Three Words (ink, light, watch)

Never before had Joan seen her Kevin cry, even after his accident. Nevertheless, once he opened the door and light from the hallway flooded out onto the porch, he lost it.

"Joan?" He blinked and then called to the rest of the family, "Everybody! It's Joan."

Luke walked into the living room, dropping the watch he had been trying to put on onto the floor, while Joan's mother came running downstairs. It looked like she had been doing her art, and spilled some ink on her hand in her hurry. By the time her father joined them, Joan was crying too.

Challenge #36 - Colors

Life soon returned to normal. Joan became accustomed to looking for everyday miracles, instead of the ones that walked, talked and called themselves God. She still dreamt of him, every night it was someplace new, painted in brilliant colors.

That was where he let her love him. In a temporary heaven reachable only while she was asleep, where nothing could hurt her and they could rest in each other's arms without having to worry about other people.

When she woke up each morning, with memories of his lips on her, Joan thanked him silently, knowing that he would hear somehow.

The End


End file.
